


the Nalu kiss we all wanted

by blossomingwish



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingwish/pseuds/blossomingwish
Summary: Lucy wakes up next to Natsu after he got injured yesterday and they admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 12





	the Nalu kiss we all wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote and I didn't edit it at all so I apologize for any bad grammar <3

I wake to the sound of your yawn as the early sun pierces through the window. The light in here is warm, like your body against mine. I feel your heartbeat through the soft blankets and I go stiff. I will never take that feeling for granted again. You part your lips in a smile as you look at me and there is nothing more beautiful I have ever seen in this world. I move over a little so that my face lays across your chest and I accidently let a tear leave my eye. You put your hand to my face and brush it away, my breath catches in my throat. Your hands are rough, but gentle, and I cherish the feel of them.  
Yesterday you were lying here alone, having suffered a terrible blow in the fight. You were ready to sacrifice everything for us, and I love you, and hate you for it. My feelings of hate are completely selfish. You put everything on the line, and yet I cannot appreciate it. I cannot breathe with the thought of losing you, and so yes I will hate you for trying to take yourself away from me. In those last moments before you became unconscious I could feel my soul and my love leave my body and move towards you. I'm not sure if that feeling was real, but in those moments my life was tethered to you, and I put every last bit of me into protecting you. It must've worked, because here you are now, smiling, as if nothing ever went wrong. We ended up winning that last battle, and so we will be able to have a while to be happy, I think. You were still knocked out when I came to bed last night, but I wanted to be close to you. So I slipped under the covers and held you until I fell asleep. You and I never talked about what feelings we had for each other, and so I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I know that I am in love with you. I have been from the very start, even if it took me longer than I'd care to admit to realizing it.  
And so I look at you now, with the glow from the sun illuminating your face, and I kiss you. I can feel your surprise beneath me, but only for a moment. We melt into each other and I've never felt anything more amazing in my life.  
I move so that I'm straddling your lap, and your hands travel from my shoulders down to my waist and back up again. Our kiss deepens as my hands grip your hair so that I may feel closer to you. Your lips move from mine and I'm about to yell at you, until I feel you start to kiss my neck. I gasp at the sudden change and immediately accept it. Your lips are so soft and your movements so gentle and precise that I can't fully believe this is happening.  
My grip on your hair tightens, drawing you closer to me, and your right hand stays at my neck while your left grips my thigh. I can't stop myself from slowing grinding into you as you continue to leave marks on my neck, and for a second I feel embarrassed, until you flip me so that I am under you. I let out a deep breath and you move your lips from my neck to my collarbone. Your hands have now moved down to around my hips so that I can no longer move them. This frustrates me at first, but I forget about and focus instead on the feel of your lips against my skin. I feel your hands begin to travel up me from beneath my shirt.  
I move my hands from your hair and pull at the collar of your shirt to tell you to take it off. You move and in an instant it is gone and thrown across the room to the floor. I run my hands down your chest feeling the muscles there. You return the favor and pull my shirt up over my head in a quick motion that I know no ordinary person would be able to do. I take advantage of your sudden change in focus to bring your lips back up to mine and kiss you deeply.  
There is a sense of urgency in me and I feel like I can't let you go. You start to pull me sitting up into your lap with your arm wrapped tightly around my back. My legs straddle your hips and I begin that slight grinding motion again which causes you to let out a groan. I would have laughed at how easy it was to get you going, had I not been so lost in this myself. I tangled my hands back into your hair as I felt yours travel to where my thighs meet my torso. You brush your thumbs in light circles along the insides of my thighs and I feel myself falling deeper into the kiss.  
I decide it's my turn to mark you and move my lips to your neck. One of your hands moves to the back of my head and I'm surprised by how gently you hold me. It's like you want me to know that you're doing this out of love and not just for the sex. I start to move my lips and kiss down your neck and onto your shoulders eventually leaving a trail of kisses down your arm and to your hand which is now around my cheek. I stop for a moment and look up into your face.  
Your eyes are sparkling, I've never seen you look at anything like that before. “Natsu,” I say, my voice quiet and out of breath. You give me a look, full of love, and it almost makes me cry. No one has ever looked at me like that before.  
“Lucy,” you say, still gazing at me with an intensity that leaves me speechless. “I love you.” I gasp, but you don’t give me time to reply before you pull me into another kiss.  
I kiss you harder this time, trying to tell you that I love you through this since you didn’t give me a chance to say it back. I reach behind you and trail my fingers down your back and I feel you loosen from this. I try not to think too hard about what you just told me, not wanting to let my emotions take over. It took me by surprise and part of me wants to stop and just hug you and let myself cry and be thankful that my love is not unrequited.  
I can feel your hardness beneath me as I grind my hips and my body reacts to it stronger than I expected. I leave your lips and trail my own down your neck and torso moving so I’m on top of you as I do. When I get to the waistband of your shorts I hook my fingers in and pull them off. I hear your breath catches as your lower half is suddenly exposed to the cool air. I tease you by ignoring the part of you that wants the most touch and instead I leave a trail of kisses back up your torso and kiss you again. You reach your hands up to my face and hold me, deepening the kiss. I feel your fingertips start to trail down the rest of my body, your mouth moving to my neck.  
As your hands reach the bottom of my torso you grab my hips and flip me so that I am under you. This move leaves me breathless. You move your attention to my underwear. With your hands still on my hips you use your teeth to remove them and fling them across the room. I shiver from the sudden air and use my hands to guide yours downwards to my thighs. You move back up trailing kisses up my legs until you reach my inner thigh. I gasp as you move closer to the part of me that aches to be touched. I start to squirm trying to get you to stop messing around, but you use your hands to hold me down.  
“Please,” I gasp with exasperation. You look up at me through my thighs and wink. I roll my eyes and have to stop myself from yelling at you. I just need more patience, it will be worth it.  
“Calm down Lucy, no need to get your painties in a twist,” you say the last part sarcastically and I groan in annoyance. That annoyance melts away when I feel your breath right where I want it. It’s frustrating that you have me pinned down so that I can’t move, but that doesn’t matter once I feel your tongue glide down my already wet pussy. The sensation is unbelievable and much better than whenever I tried to satisfy myself with my own hands. Upon my sudden silence I could feel you grin a little beneath me and I’m annoyed again that you think you won.  
Since I still can’t move to grind against your mouth I instead thread my fingers through your hair to tell you I want more, and harder. For once you obey me and give me what I want. My thighs start to close out of instinct but you move your forearms against them so that they stay open.  
I’ve wanted you like this for so long and now that it’s here I cannot wait for more.  
“Natsu,” I gasp as your tongue slides inside me. My breathing deepens and I loosen my grip in your hair, not as a signal, but just because I’ve lost the strength in my arms. You seem to understand because you don’t stop. It is not long before I reach my first climax. My thighs press against your arms trying to clench closed and I moan out your name. You leave me gasping for breath and I’m ready to return the favor.


End file.
